


Lace and Flower Crowns

by Squirbi



Series: Tamminen [4]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Language of Flowers, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Snufkin wears a dress, Tamminen is back and they are feral, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, made-up traditions, nonbinary icon, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirbi/pseuds/Squirbi
Summary: The wedding day is fast approaching, and everybody is making last-minute touches to their contributions to the ceremony. Featuring traditions I just made up and the language of flowers
Relationships: Muminmamman | Moominmamma/Muminpappan | Moominpappa, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: Tamminen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003446
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Lace and Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayCheerios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/gifts).



“Ugh, and I thought those two were bad before they got engaged,” Little My rolled her eyes at the sight of Snufkin and Moomin cuddling in the hammock. 

Snorkmaiden giggled, tying another flower onto the flower crown she was working on. “I’m sure they’re just tired. Building a house is no easy task, you know,” she said. 

Indeed, it was hard work. After they had gotten engaged earlier that spring, Snufkin and Moomin decided that it was finally time for Moomin to move out of his parent’s house and build a place of their own. They were making remarkably good time on it as well, already having finished the entire outside of the house. All that was left was to insulate, paint, and furnish their little cottage. 

Next to the meadow that Snorkmaiden and Little My were lounging was a stream, where Tamminen was fishing. 

“Aunties! Watch this!” They yelled, before pouncing into the water and coming back up with a still-flopping fish in their teeth. 

Snorkmaiden flinched at the display, while Little My clapped. “Good catch Tammi!” she cheered. Tammi dropped it into the bucket where their other catches were sitting. They picked up their bucket and skipped over to the hammock that their fathers were resting in. 

“Pappa, pappa!” Tamminen gently shook Snufkin awake. 

“Hm? What is it Tammi?” he asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

“I caught lunch!” 

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ 

Back at Moominhouse, Moominmamma was hard at work, placing every stitch with expert care. 

“What are you working on there, Mamma?” asked Moominpappa, coming in from the porch with his empty teacup in hand. 

Moominmamma jumped in her seat at the sound of his voice. When she looked up and saw it was Moominpappa, she rested a paw on her racing heart and took a deep breath. 

“Oh my, Pappa, I thought you were one of the boys for a moment there. It would be a shame if the surprise was ruined so near to the wedding day. Now come here, I’ll show you,” she waved her free paw in a beckoning motion. 

Pappa walked over and took a look at the bundle of fabric that was sitting in Mamma’s lap. She carefully unfurled the bundle, and Pappa gasped. 

It was a green dress, the same shade as Snufkin’s usual smock, except unlike the smock, it had a two tiered skirt with a petticoat underneath. It’s long sleeves puffed out just the slightest bit around the forearms before narrowing back down into the cuffs. Two lines of lace ran down the front, stopping at the waistline, and an identical pattern of lace made up the collar, which was still just pinned to the dress. A silky green ribbon was tied into a bow in the center of the neckline. 

“Mamma, you have truly outdone yourself. Where did you get this beautiful lace?” he asked. 

“Oh, isn’t the lace just lovely? Mymblemamma sent it to me. Apparently it’s mymble tradition for the mother to make the lace for the wedding dress,” Mamma explained. “It just arrived today.” 

Pappa took one last look at the gown before saying, “Well, you better bring that upstairs. I saw Snufkin, Moomin, and Tammi coming up the hill.” 

Mamma smiled, carefully folding the dress and hurrying up the stairs to hide it in her room. 

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ 

A few days before the wedding, there was a knock on the door of Moominhouse. Mamma answered, opening the door to find Moomin and Tammi standing on the porch. A large basket hung from Moomin’s elbow. 

“Is it that time already?” asked Moominmamma. Moomin nodded. 

“Follow me, I’ll take you to the meadow where I got my wedding flowers.” 

This was another tradition, this time a moomintroll one. The mother of the groom was to help make the flower crowns that would be worn on the wedding day. The flower arrangements would be taken care of by Mr. Hemulin, but the crowns were something much more special. 

Tamminen thought it was only fair for them to help with the flower crowns, considering that they helped their Pappa with the ring. 

The three of them took a quick look at the flowers that Moomin had written down on his list; Peonies, red chrysanthemum, daisies, dahlias, yellow roses, and dandelions. 

After they knew what they were looking for, they got to work. 

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ 

Moomin anxiously shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He was standing on the bridge under a beautiful wedding arch, courtesy of the Hemulin, and Too-Ticky was right behind him. When Snufkin appeared at the end of the aisle, elbow linked with his father’s, Moomin felt all of the air leave his lungs. 

He looked amazing. 

When Snufkin arrived under the arch, he hugged his father, who then made his way back to his seat next to Mymblemamma. 

Tamminen skipped down the aisle, handing the flower crowns they had crafted with their father and grandma to each of their dads. 

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Moomintroll and Snufkin. I believe they have prepared their own vows, which they will now recite.” said Too-Ticky. 

Moomin took a deep breath, and started speaking. “I always knew that I would get married one day, although for the longest time I thought that I would be marrying Snorkmaiden. And not that I don’t love Snorkmaiden, I never really loved her the way I love you. She never loved me like that either, but we thought that it was going to have to be that way. But the day that you arrived in Moominvalley, everything changed. Suddenly, getting married wasn’t something that I felt I had to do, it was something I wanted to do. I love you with all my heart Snufkin, and I promise that I always will.” 

Too-Ticky looked to Snufkin, indicating that it was his turn to say his vows. 

“Moomin, there was a time that I felt that love was a trap, a suffocating thing that kept me tied down. I was content with wandering forever until I met you. You gave my life a new meaning. You always understand when I need time away, you always give me the space that I need to thrive. You showed me that love isn’t something that keeps me caged in. You showed me that true, actual love is the most freeing thing I could ever experience. I never thought that anybody would be able to make a husband out of me, but here I am. You and Tamminen are my entire world. It doesn’t matter where we are, wherever I am with you, that is my home. Because I love you more than the moon loves the sea, Moomin. I love you more than the stars. I promise that I will always come back to you.” 

Too-Ticky wiped away a tear before continuing. “Do you, Moomin, take Snufkin as your husband?” 

“I do,” said Moomin, placing the flower crown he was holding on Snufkin’s head. 

“And do you, Snufkin, take Moomin as your husband?” 

“I do,” he said, placing the flower crown he was holding onto Moomin’s head. 

They joined hands, looking into each other’s teary eyes. 

“I pronounce you wed. May your lives be filled with love, joy and peace. You may now kiss the groom.” 

They met in the middle for a sweet kiss, the sound of everybody cheering filling their ears. 

Alicia whispered a spell, and a burst of sparkles and flower petals drifted down on the happy couple. 

At the party afterwards, Snufkin and Moomin danced until their feet hurt. As they sipped on raspberry punch and watched the Hemulin’s fireworks, they couldn’t be any happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to thank GayCheerios for being super supportive of this series. I probably wouldn't have written this segment if it hadn't been for how excited their comments were when i mentioned continuing this series. Thank you so much, and i hope you enjoy. <3
> 
> Moomin uses the language of flowers to pick what flowers he uses for the crown!   
> Peony- happy marriage   
> Red chrysanthemum- i love you   
> Daisy- loyal love   
> Dahlia- commitment   
> Yellow rose-friendship and joy   
> Dandelion- fidelity 
> 
> If anyone is interested, [this](https://images.app.goo.gl/LiLj8GzZSw4e7hTi8) is the dress I was imagining Snufkin wearing.


End file.
